


a placeholder

by hqten



Series: ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fake Relationship, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: “Will ya go out with me?” Atsumu asks, and time stops.“Atsumu? Are you serious?”“Well, yeah. But only for a week though.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: ten's sakuatsu angst week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204862
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	a placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic !! might turn this into something longer in future if i have time idk
> 
> for sakuatsu angst week, day five, prompt two : fake / pretend relationship

Miya Atsumu has no concept of personal space.

Miya Atsumu is the sort of person to slap his palm onto your shoulder harder than necessary, examine your hand without hesitation, and put his lips two centimetres from your own while he stares into your eyes because ‘Look! Omi-kun has really cool irises!’.

And Sakusa doesn’t mind. In fact, he sometimes wishes that Atsumu would close that gap between them.

Of all the people that Sakusa had to fall in love with, it’s Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa’s standing in the changing rooms. Training is finished and everyone else has left, but Sakusa remains, planning to spend some time practicing alone.

The door swings open and Atsumu announces his arrival by sending his sports bag skidding across the tiles. Aakusa turns to face him,

“Hey, Omi-kun!”

“Why are you still here?”

“Ah, I just wanted to ask you something.” Atsumu shoves his hands into his pocket. “I mean- I-”

“Get to the point.”

“Will ya go out with me?” Atsumu asks, and time stops.

“Atsumu? Are you serious?”

“Well, yeah. But only for a week though.”

And just like that, the balloon that has been swelling in Sakusa’s chest deflates, like it has been pricked with a pin.

Atsumu continues.  
“I wanna ask Shoyo to be my boyfriend, but I ain’t had a boyfriend for years and I’m scared I’m gonna do it wrong.”

“Where do I come into this?”

“I need to practice with someone. So I'm asking you. We can fake date for a coupla days, and you can tell me if i’m doing it right.”

“Are you serious?”

“Only if yer comfortable with it.”

Sakusa doesn’t reply.

Atsumu pulls a face.  
“I guess it was a stupid idea anyway.”

“I’ll do it,” Sakusa blurts, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he has a chance to process them and consider that agreeing to fake date your teammate who has a crush on your other teammate isn’t the best idea. 

“Great! So I'm thinking we should go on a practice date this weekend, and I’ll practice my confession on you.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, one last thing. You hafta break up with me. I gotta be prepared for heartbreak in case Shoyo says no.”

“I have to break up with you?”

Atsumu furrows his brow.  
“Yeah! It’ll be easy! It’s not like you actually like me, is it?”

“Of course not.” Sakusa denies it instinctively. “It will be easy.”

“Good! Just do it sometime after our date. It needs to be unexpected. Make sure you insult me a few times as well, so I can really get the heart-wrenching experience.” He’s smiling. Atsumu is saying all of this with a smile on his face like he doesn’t know how much pain Sakusa is in.

“Okay,” he whispers. “I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Omi.” Atsumu pats his shoulder and it should be reassuring, but all Sakusa can think about is that Atsumu's hand will soon be holding Shoyo’s. “Yer the best friend I could ask for.”

Sakusa mumbles something in return that Atsumu doesn’t hear, and even if he had, he would forget it soon. Just like he’ll forget Sakusa in a week and replace him with Shoyo. Sakusa is simply temporal, a singular moment in Atsumu’s life that will soon be cast aside.

Sakusa knows that he is playing with fire and he knows that he will get burned.

But it’s better than being cold.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> talk to me on [twitter !!](https://twitter.com/hqtens)


End file.
